


Ripe x Sour

by Anonymous



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Gon Freecs, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Hisoka, Bodily Fluids, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Consensual Infidelity, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Killua Zoldyck, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Gon Freecs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I’ll be gentle with you,” said Gon, all mushy.“No you won’t.”“Killua please, how about I stop by during lunch, we can have a quickie-”“It’s pronounced quiche.”“Killua~”The phone conversation ended.Hisoka could barely contain his excitement. Gon and Killua were having bedroom problems? And Gon was in the mood for sex? It could not have been more convenient.And he had just the thing for this.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Hisoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	Ripe x Sour

“Oh Killua why not,” whined Gon leaning back against the wall. Killua, presumably, said something over the phone, but Hisoka couldn’t quite make out what it was. He crept a bit closer, careful to conceal his presence. 

It had been years since the three of them had last been together at Heaven’s Arena, and Hisoka was absolutely  _ not _ expecting this little treat to happen. He hadn’t seen Gon in so long, and the surprise of seeing him now was almost too much for him to handle. No, he needed to treat this situation delicately, as not to fuck it up and lose Gon again. He needed to observe him, see if he had fully ripened yet. 

As if fate had it, Gon pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed a few buttons. 

“I can’t hear you, I’m going to put you on speakerphone so, you know, if you want to say something sexy-”

“Go to hell, asshole,” Killua yelled over the phone. The way Gon smirked at that made Hisoka feel all tingly. Ah, young love, having a couple fight in public. Killua likely knew he was getting Gon off on this, but couldn’t do anything about it. Hisoka felt his own hand drift dangerously close to his crotch, but hesitated. “I have a match later today, I can’t afford to be, uh, at less than peak performance.”

“I’ll be gentle with you,” said Gon, all mushy. 

“No you won’t.”

“Killua please, how about I stop by during lunch, we can have a quickie-”

“It’s pronounced  _ quiche.” _

“Killua~” 

The phone conversation ended. 

Hisoka could barely contain his excitement. Gon and Killua were having bedroom problems? And Gon was in the mood for sex? It could not have been more convenient. And he had just the thing for this. Hisoka made his way up to his room, quickly. 

Killua’s presentation was a conversation to be had. The Zoldycks were an interesting family, with both Silva and Kikyo being alphas, and subsequently all of the children  _ except _ for one. Killua.

He had presented as an omega years ago, much to the surprise of the entire family. While Hisoka had no confirmation that Gon was an alpha based on his physique, it was very likely that he was one based on his relationship with Killua. 

Which meant that since Hisoka himself was a beta, he’d need to do a little bit of extra work to make himself extra enticing. He made his way back to his room and went through his perfumes, taking a whiff of each one before finding the one that 

Hisoka generously applied a spritz of the perfume to his neck, and then a few more to the rest of his body. Normally he would have used some generic omega pheromones, but Illumi liked to keep a stash that smelled just like Killua so he could have something to huff before he went to bed. Hopefully he didn’t know the exact number of sprays left in the bottle or Illumi would tear him a new one. 

Not to say that didn’t sound pleasurable, but that was a conversation to be had later. 

Hisoka freshened his hair up a bit, and fluffed it with some more hairspray, the heavy duty kind. If he could work his magic, he’d really need it. Hisoka took the elevator down to the lower levels and scouted out for Gon, finding him not far from the place he’d left him before, looking down at his phone as if he were reading something. It was probably texts from Killua. 

“Oh, Gon,” said Hisoka . “I didn’t expect to run into you here.” It’d been over five years since the two of them had their fight the last time at Heaven’s Arena. But this felt a bit different. 

“Ah, yeah, Killua and I decided to throw our hands into the ring again for fun,” said Gon, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“So you’re here with  _ Killua _ ,” said Hisoka, emphasizing Killua’s name as he narrowed his eyes. He leaned in closer, letting Gon get a whiff of his scent, noticing the ever slight swell in his pants. “Well, I was going to invite you back to my room to  _ catch up,  _ but you wouldn’t want to miss his match, would you?”

Gon’s eyes widened before he grabbed Hisoka on the shoulder. Oh?

“How did you know Killua had a match today if you weren’t expecting to see me here?” asked Gon in a huskier voice, pulling Hisoka closer. Oh, Gon was  _ definitely _ an alpha, and the pheromones were definitely starting to get to his head. 

“I figured that’s why you’re not together now,” said Hisoka, reaching up to cup Gon’s cheek with his hand. Now that he had a better look at him, he could notice some of the similarities between him and his father, Ging. His features hadn’t grown as prominent as Ging’s yet, but they were on their way to getting there. He was ripe, maybe a bit on the sour side, but Hisoka tended to prefer sour to sweet anyways. “It’s all about context clues.”

“I’ll bet,” said Gon, rolling his eyes. Hisoka knew he didn’t buy it. But it didn’t matter, because Gon was getting a bit more forceful with his hands, as Hisoka felt the slight stubble on his cheek. 

“Unfortunately, I didn’t buy tickets, so I can’t join you to  _ talk about old times _ , but I do have a television in my room,” offered Hisoka, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Hm, that’s only fair,” said Gon, looking him in the eyes with those precious golden jewels of his. “It should be starting soon, so we should head over so we don’t miss the beginning.” 

Hisoka almost came in his pants at the mere thought of Gon being oblivious to all his innuendos, but had to restrain himself. He had to savor these moments, let them marinate so they would taste even better later. 

The elevator ride up to Hisoka’s room was silent, but they both knew what was about to transpire. Once they got into the room, it didn’t take long before clothes came off, the tv was flipped on, and Hisoka had grabbed the bottle of lube from the top of his nightstand which he never put away. 

“You have done this before, haven’t you?” asked Hisoka, giving Gon a kiss on his neck as he trailed his hands down his back. Gon was a delectable treat, and as much as Hisoka wanted to pound him into the mattress, Gon was an alpha and likely looking to do the pounding. Getting filled with the seed of his favorite fruit seemed just as enticing to him. Hisoka shivered with anticipation at the thought of Gon fucking him the same way he fucked Killua, feeling something that should have only been reserved for  _ Killua _ . But here he would be, getting it just as well. 

“You’ll find out, won’t you,” said Gon, smirking as he pushed one of his fingers into Hisoka’s hole. Before long, he’d added more fingers, teasing them back and forth in a provocative fashion. 

“I’m glad you started with scissors and not rock,” said Hisoka, referencing Gon’s jajanken. 

“I don’t think you’d be able to take jajanken up the ass,” said Gon. Hisoka blushed at Gon’s crude statement. Up until now, everything had been thinly veiled innuendo, but to say something as forward as this, it took him completely off guard. 

“Can Killua?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” murmured Gon as Hisoka twisted his head to the side to check how the match was going on. Oh yes, he very much  _ would _ like to know. 

“Not to say this isn’t pleasurable, but I am rather curious to feel if what they say about  _ enhancers _ is true,” said Hisoka, stroking Gon up and down on his dick a few times. He saw Gon’s breath hitch as he rubbed his nails slightly along the shaft. He did like those nails, didn’t he?

“What, that I’m a shower  _ and _ a grower?” said Gon, smugly, as he pressed the tip into Hisoka’s asshole. With one or two thrusts, he was in, hovering over Hisoka as he pressed him into the mattress. Hisoka reached around, grabbing Gon. He needed him closer, deeper inside of him. Gon pushed Hisoka’s legs up so he could access him better, Hisoka silently glad that he was naturally flexible for this.

Hisoka smirked to himself as he used his bungee gum to help aid Gon in holding his legs up. It wasn’t an ability based on power, but it was convenient in bedroom applications, since he knew how to use it. Now that his hands were free, Gon reached down to grab his neck, slowly wrapping his fingers around it. 

Hisoka gasped with pleasure. His nails dug into Gon’s back, before he suddenly realized that this would become increasingly apparent to Killua later. 

No mind, he was just marking his territory. 

“Hisoka,” said Gon between pants. Hisoka looked up at him, the beads of sweat dripping off Gon’s forehead, rolling down on his tanned skin. Oh, he was  _ really _ getting into this, getting into  _ him _ . 

_ Yes, yes, little fruit, say my name. _

Hisoka let out another moan as Gon pounded deeper and deeper into him, sending waves of pleasure all throughout his body.

_ Not so little fruit _ . 

“You’re a beta, aren’t you.”

“And what if I am?” slurred Hisoka, as if it wasn’t obvious from the lack of slick. “Going to stop now? Even though you haven’t even finished? Don’t be a quitter, you’re almost h-here.” Hisoka swore under his breath at his own voice crack. Gon was good,  _ really _ good. He and Killua must have had lots of practice. 

“What was that?” asked Gon, tightening his grip on Hisoka’s throat again. “I want to hear it again.”

“Make me,” murmured Hisoka, as his eyes rolled back into his head, coming so hard that he didn’t have time to reposition himself, splattering his own chest with his load. Gon slipped out, so smoothly that Hisoka almost didn’t realize it. 

“I didn’t know if you’ve actually had experience with alphas before, so I didn’t know if you could handle it,” said Gon smugly, as he painted Hisoka’s chest white with his alpha sized load of cum. Hisoka took some of it in his fingers, bringing it up to his mouth to taste it. He was a sticky mess right now, but it was definitely worth it to be manhandled by Gon like this. It was so worth it to wait for him, to monitor his progress. 

“My, some tongue you have,” said Hisoka, clicking his as he sat up, grabbing a towel to catch some of the mess. But Gon took it another way, and soon he found his tongue licking a strip down his abs. Hisoka ran his fingers through Gon’s hair as he pulled him in closer. “Well, I’m glad I didn’t speak too soon now.” Gon sat up and wiped his mouth with his hand. 

“I don’t know why I expected you to taste like bungee gum,” said Gon, a hint of disappointment in his breath. 

“Would you like me to?” murmured Hisoka. 

“Maybe  _ next time _ ,” said Gon, with a teasing wink. He looked around as the television displayed Killua’s expected victory. “Oh man! He won! I have to go congratulate him-”

Hisoka just smirked as Gon turned around to grab his clothes, back scratched up from his nails. Even when he turned around again, Hisoka noticed some of his own makeup smeared onto Gon’s face, makeup he didn’t bother to clear off before running out the door. Oh, this was going to be  _ fun  _ to think about.

* * *

“I won my match,” said Killua, meeting Gon back in their room. 

“I know, I saw,” he said, holding back a smirk. Killua raised an eyebrow at him. 

“You were supposed to skip the match, did you really make me go on speakerphone for nothing-”

“Hisoka offered to play the match,” said Gon, biting on his bottom lip. “You were right, too, he’s a beta. I could tell he was wearing omega pheromones, they smelled a bit like yours-”

“I am legitimately going to murder my brother,” sighed Killua. “But was it worth it at least? Have you  _ satiated _ your curiosity?”

“Would you be mad at me if I said no?”

Gon was met with a pillow to the face. 

“Oh, fuck off,” laughed Killua. “But not to Hisoka-”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wrote this to share my headcanon for Hisoka being a beta that uses pheromone perfumes to make himself more enticing to whoever he currently wants to fuck.


End file.
